


In Heaven, In Hell or Anywhere in Between

by angelus2hot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Community: multifandom_bb, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Sex, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after the Season 4 ending. To save Chloe and her world Lucifer is back in Hell. Now it's up to Chloe to find a way for them to be together... wherever that may be.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	In Heaven, In Hell or Anywhere in Between

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Heaven, In Hell or Anywhere in Between  
>  **Fandom:** Lucifer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 22,579  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 4 ending. To save Chloe and her world Lucifer is back in Hell.  
> Now it's up to Chloe to find a way for them to be together... wherever that may be.  
>  **A/N:** written for multifandom_bb  
>  **Link to art:** [Art Masterpost by Blondebitz](https://blondebitz.livejournal.com/480371.html)

  
made by the incredibly talented blondebitz 

“Please don’t go.” The words ripped from her heart echoed around the room and tears scalded her cheeks as they fell. It felt as if her heart was being torn in two and there was no way for her to stop it. The wind created by his wings rustled her hair and another broken plea escaped from within. “Please, Lucifer.” But it was too late, he was already gone. _How was she supposed to live without him?_

“Chloe, wake up.” Dan leaned over and gently shook her. Her cries tore at his heart. He had thought his daughter had been exaggerating when she had told him about her Mama’s bad dreams. But he could see thankfully she didn’t know how bad they really were. 

Chloe opened her eyes as she jerked awake with a sob still caught in her throat, torn from the nightmare that had been her reality for so long. _Damn. He was really gone._ She had hoped it was only a dream but sadly for her it was all too real; her own personal living nightmare.

Dan turned the lights on and cringed as he got his first good look at his ex-wife, her face was blotchy and her eyes were swollen. This was no random bad dream. There was something more happening here and he was going to get to the bottom of it. “How long has this been going on?” Dan felt as if he were out of his element. He’d thought she was okay. Or at least that was the way she seemed at work. Not that he understood everything that was going on with her. But he was almost positive it had something to do with her partner or ex-partner. He knew Lucifer had went back to wherever the hell he had come from, and good riddance if he did say so himself. But he failed to see how that would be the cause of her distress now. Especially after six months.

“Talk to me.”

She brushed her hair away from her eyes as she sat up. For a minute she couldn’t figure out why her ex-husband was there but then it dawned on her. It was Dan’s weekend with their daughter, he was there to pick her up. Chloe ignored his question as she swung her legs off the bed, stood and walked towards the door. “Is Trixie ready?” She tossed the question over her shoulder. It was going to be a long, long weekend for her. As long as she focused on her work and kept herself busy she was able to forg... She would never forget but for awhile she could block away the pain of losing him. But with no work and no daughter... she suppressed a shudder. 

Despite her refusal to answer Dan couldn’t let it go. “Chloe.”

Chloe spun around to face him, her eyes bright with more unshed tears she fought to control. “I’m fine, Dan.” Given their history she was absolutely positive her ex-husband didn’t want to hear about her feelings for Lucifer. “Please, just let it go.”

Every part of him wanted to insist she tell him what was going on but the lost look on her face convinced him otherwise. “Okay.” He gave in as their daughter skipped to his side and slid her hand in his. “I’ll see you Sunday evening but call me if you need me.”

She nodded her head. “See you later, Monkey. Have a good time.” Chloe whispered as she leaned down to kiss her daughter goodbye. 

Within minutes the house was quiet and she knew it wouldn’t be long before the beginnings of her nightmare would begin to haunt her. And she was right. As soon as Chloe shut the door her thoughts once again turned to Lucifer and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was okay or if he was just as broken as she was.

From the moment Lucifer had arrived back in Hell he had known leaving her was bad mistake, one that he would regret for the rest of his existence. Oh, for humanities sake it had been the right thing to do but for his own... it had left a lot to be desired. He would give almost anything to be back with his detective.

A harsh sound escaped him as he glanced around at the rooms surrounding him, even the knowledge the wicked were being deservedly punished didn’t lighten his spirits. There was only one thing that could do that, more importantly one person unfortunately he was doomed, cursed to never see her again.

Lucifer was so lost in his misery he didn’t even notice when Maze fell into step beside him.

“Home.” Maze whispered with fulfilled longing as she glanced around taking it all in. She had dreamed about this moment for so long and now that it was here Lucifer was spoiling her happiness. Sure, she’d had fun with the humans even came to like a few of them and had shocker of all shockers learned to call a select few of them friends but they weren’t home. They would never be home. A sigh swept through her. They were back where they belonged what could be better?

An anguished sound, like that of the dying of a trapped soul echoed around Maze interrupting her euphoric thoughts.

“What is wrong with you?” Maze glared up at him. She’d known him for eons and had thought she had seen every single one of his moods but she had never seen him like this. It was as if his world had ended. She didn’t realize she had spoken that last bit out loud until Lucifer answered her.

“It has.” There was none of his usual flare and charm when he spoke, here walked a man in agony.

She had never thought he would get this way over a human. Yeah, she got it. He had liked Chloe a lot but she had honestly thought his obsession for the human woman was based on his inability to talk his way into her bed. _If he only had they wouldn’t be going through this now._ Although she wasn’t all that sure she believed her own thoughts on that particular subject. 

Maze grabbed him by his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Talk to me.”

“I love her.” The words fell out of his mouth before he could even think if it was something he should admit to his demon. 

Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open. Maze wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say. Although she knew what she wanted to say she was pretty sure it wasn’t something she should. “I...”

But before she could even begin to speak Lucifer softly added, “And she loves me.”

“What?” Maze yelled. “Did she tell you that?” At his nod she almost lost it. _How in the hell had this happened?_ A human in love with the Devil, it didn’t seem possible. The Devil in love with a human, it didn’t seem right. “How did, when did... what the hell happened?” She wanted, no she needed all the details. 

Lucifer shrugged. He couldn’t really explain it himself. At first he had set out to get the detective in his bed but love had never even entered into his thoughts much less his plans. And yet here he was The Devil in love... would wonders never cease? 

“Even after Chloe saw your devil face and yet she still...?” Maze was having a hard time wrapping her head around this new development. 

“The Detective saw my devil everything.”

Maze gasped and then sighed. At any other time Lucifer would have said that with much teasing at the double entendre. He really was hurting. “And she still loves you?” 

A sad smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Yes.” 

“Then why the hell are we here?” As much as she wanted to be back in her home where she belonged Lucifer, despite her feelings on the subject, deserved to be happy as the next person. And like it or not Chloe made him happy. 

“There was a prophecy.” Lucifer really didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He was beyond sick of hearing about or discussing the damn prophecy that had taken him away from the love of his life. “Suffice it to say if I didn’t come back all hell would have been unleashed on earth.” Before Maze could ask another question he added, “I did it for Chloe.” Without another word he unfurled his wings and flew to his throne successfully putting an end to their conversation. 

For a few minutes Maze stared up at Lucifer sitting alone high atop the bowels of hell absolutely stunned by his self-sacrifice for the woman he loved and his utter stupidity for leaving her. _This wouldn’t do at all._ She narrowed her eyes and with a determined set to her shoulders she went in search of a way to help. 

Amenadiel looked closer at the screen as he rocked his infant son in his arms. It seemed a little farfetched to him but stranger things had been known to happen. And it wasn’t as if his father had strictly forbade it either. He read the passage again. _Hmmmm._ He wondered if it could be that easy.

“If what could be that easy?” Linda asked around a yawn.

He was never more thankful for the fact that angels couldn’t blush as he quickly closed the page he had been reading. “Ummmm...” The embarrassed angel swallowed hard before he tried again. “I read something that made me wonder if it would work for Chloe.”

Linda was all ears. “Please go on.”

As Amenadiel explained the idea behind what he had read her eyes widened. _Could something like that really work? Was it even possible? Who would have ever come up with an idea like this?_ “Where did you read this? Was it some science website?”

He gave a noncommittal nod of his head. _Science fiction was kind of like science, wasn’t it?_

Regardless of where it was from, she felt her best friend needed to know. “I think we should tell Chloe.”

“Absolutely not.” He shook his head vigorously. “What if it doesn’t work? Would you really want to put Chloe through that?” At the look on her face Amenadiel began to relax. He couldn’t help but feel he had... what was that phrase? Oh yeah, he felt he had dodged a bullet somehow.

“Whatever you say, Amenadiel.” Linda put her hand against her mouth as she tried to stifle another yawn. “Would you mind changing Charlie?” 

“Of course.” He was more than willing to do whatever he could to help, he could see how tired she was. Besides it would get him out of this conversation.

Linda waited patiently for Amenadiel to leave the room before she reached for her phone. He may not like the idea but she felt Chloe had a right to know. This was the first thing they had found that might actually work.

Chloe sat on the couch with her laptop in her lap. She was doing what she usually did whenever she wasn’t working on a case, she was researching the prophecy that had taken the man that she loved from her. There had to be a way around it, something she could do to bring him back. 

Just as she clicked on a particularly interesting website her phone began to ring. As she scrolled through the pages Chloe tried to ignore it but the ringing only seemed to get louder and more insistent the longer she went without answering. Finally with a frustrated sigh she gave in.

“Hello” She really didn’t want to talk to anyone and she was positive it was evident in the tone of her voice. 

“No, I can’t, Linda. Not today. I’m kind of b...” For a brief moment her voice trailed off as she gave a huge sigh. “Fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Less than an hour later Linda peered out the window and watched one of her best friends walk up her driveway. She hated seeing the pain Chloe was in and wished there was something more she could do to help. Maybe this thing that Amenadiel had found would do the trick.

“She’s been crying again.” Linda mumbled to herself just before the doorbell rang. “Maybe we should tell her about the thing you...” She bent down and scooped the baby out of his arms as she spoke. 

The father of her child gave her a wide-eyed look as he sat up straighter in the chair. Amenadiel knew exactly what she was going to say. He really wasn’t sure that was such a good idea and he said as much. “Look, Linda. It’s only been six months. Give her a little more time. Who knows by this same time next year I bet she will have moved on with her life and will be saying Luci who.”

Linda’s mouth popped open. As someone who had been on the receiving end of Lucifer’s charms more than once she could attest he would be a hard one to forget. And when you add in the being in love... There wasn’t a chance in hell Chloe would ever forget Lucifer. “You can’t really believe that.”

Amenadiel shook his head as he stood up. “No. But I would like to.” He cupped her face with his large hand; his fingers caressed her cheek as he spoke. “Her feelings for Lucifer aren’t good for her, Linda. They never have been. Besides he’s gone and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” Hopefully his father would forgive him the little fib. “She really needs to move on and...”

Her eyes narrowed but she kept her tone light so it wouldn’t disturb the baby in her arms. “And what forget him?” 

“I didn’t mean...” _How was he going to get himself out of this? His brother wasn’t even there any longer and he was still causing him problems._ “What I meant to say was....”

“Those are just excuses.” She quickly interrupted. “You should tell her, Amenadiel.” 

“But I...”

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Chloe walked into the room. “Tell me what?”

Amenadiel ignored the question. “I’m not even sure it would work.”

“Well you definitely won’t know until we try. So you might as well just spit it out.”

A confused look crossed Amenadiel’s face. “What?” He wasn’t sure why he should spit or what he was supposed to be spitting out.

Linda gave him an amused grin. “It’s just a saying, Amenadiel. Forget it. It’s something we humans say sometimes. It just means you should go ahead and tell her what you know.”

Since Lucifer had left, she tried to ignore the pain that sliced through her at the mere thought of him; not much sparked her curiosity these days but Chloe had to admit she was starting to feel a little bit curious. “What exactly are you two talking about?”

At the determined look on Linda’s face Amenadiel gave a loud sigh. He guessed he was ‘spitting it out’. “The other night while rocking Charlie to sleep I came across...” He paused. They didn’t really need to know all of the details. “I read something that gave me an idea.” This wasn’t a good idea, he was almost positive of that. With any luck it won’t work and that would be that. “There might be a way for you to talk to Lucifer.” At the hopeful look on Chloe’s face he quickly added, “Please, don’t get your hopes up. I said might. But it has never been done before so it might not work.” _Why would it since no one has ever wanted to contact Hell before?_ “But...”

“I can talk to Lucifer?” Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Linda nodded her head and quickly added, “And see him too.”

“What?”

“Linda!”

Their voices spoke in unison.

She had the grace to look contrite. “I’m sorry, Amenadiel. I couldn’t stop myself. Look at her.”

Amenadiel did as he was bid. The look on Chloe’s face was more than he could resist himself. “Fine.”

“I can bring him back?”

Both Amenadiel and Linda shook their heads as they spoke at the same time. “No.” 

He had known this would happen. Of course the first thing on Chloe’s mind would be bringing Lucifer back. “This won’t bring him back. But you can see him and talk to him... if it works.” 

_I can see Lucifer again._ The thought ran through her mind until she was almost giddy with the first stirrings of happiness she had felt in a long time. It wasn’t as good as finding a way to bring him back to her but it was something. It was more than she thought she would have. 

It was all she could do to keep from jumping up and down with excitement. “Okay, what do I have to do?”

“You have to go to sleep.”

A look of confusion graced her face. “What? How is my sleeping going to do anything? I’ve spent the last six months almost in a coma from all the sleeping and I have never, not once in all that time seen Lucifer.” That wasn’t technically true. Every time she closed her eyes he invaded her dreams.

“This will be a little different than your normal sleeping...” 

Linda quickly interrupted. “Amenadiel, remember that thing we talked about?” At the look on his face she added, “Spit it out.”

“Oh. Okay.” Amenadiel took a deep breath and began to explain. “There’s a place in our dreams that is real. It’s usually used to see a loved one, to spend some time with those who have passed on, to say goodbye, etc...” He took another deep breath. “I’m not sure it will work between the two of you. It’s never been done with any resident of Hell and since this is Lucifer we’re talking about...”

Even though she was still confused on the mechanics for the first time in a very long time her eyes lit up with excitement. “But it could be worth a try.” Chloe couldn’t wait to try. But there was still one thing she needed to know. “I looked everywhere, books, websites, any place I could think of and not one of them mentioned anything about this place in dreams. So where did you find out about it?” She honestly didn’t know what she would do if Amenadiel had always known.

“I read it online.”

The embarrassed tone of his voice made her even more curious. “Do you remember the name. Or if you could just give me the link, I would love to read about it myself.”

Chloe couldn’t believe the bashful look that began to spread across his face. _What the hell was he hiding?_ “Amenadiel?”

“Okay, fine.” Amenadiel gave in, he didn’t do it gracefully but at least he did it. “There’s this site online called Fandom Galore.”

“Oh My G.....” Chloe’s mouth fell open. “You read fanfiction?” She couldn’t believe it. Her world was askew. An angel read... She wondered what fandom he read in and if it was any they had in common. But before she could even begin to question him a horrible thought occurred to her. _If what he had read was based on a fanfiction then that meant there was no way to for her to see Lucifer._

“No, I most certainly do not.” Amenadiel wasn’t even really sure what fanfiction was but he was positive he wouldn’t read it. He narrowed his eyes. “It was a complete accident. I was trying to find a way to help and this link suggested this page about the dreaming....” At the devastated look on Chloe’s face he paused, “What’s wrong?”

“It won’t work.” Her voice cracked with emotion as she spoke.

“What?” _How could she know that when they hadn’t even tried it yet?_

“This dreaming thing. You read it in a fanf... a page.” She fought back tears. “It’s not a real thing.”

“Amenadiel, do something.” Linda rushed to her friend’s side to offer comfort.

“Listen, Chloe. You’re right as far is it might not work. We don’t know. It might not. But as for it not being real.” Amenadiel shrugged. “The Dreaming is a very real place. It’s been around since the beginning of time itself and is..."

 _How could he have kept this from her? He knew how desperate she was to see Lucifer._ "Then why didn't you mention it before now?"

Amenadiel hated to think he was the cause of even more pain for her. "To be honest it didn't even occur to me that it was something you could try. I’m not sure on the rules especially between...” The angel looked pointedly at Chloe. “But if you want me to I can try and find out.”

 _If she wanted him to? What kind of question was that? Of course she did._ If only Amenadiel had mentioned it earlier she wouldn’t have had to suffer all these months without seeing Lucifer, without knowing if he was okay. “How soon can you do that?”

“I can leave now.” After a quick look at Linda he walked out of the room.

“How long do you think it will take?”

Linda shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t have a clue. “There’s no way of knowing. But Amenadiel knows how much this means to you. I’m sure he will hurry.” She whispered a silent prayer for him to do just that.

“Out with it, Maze.” Lucifer bellowed. He’d watched for the last hour and a half as she paced back and forth, pause to say something only to change her mind at the last minute and start pacing again. Not only was it driving him crazy but also it was starting to piss him off. He just wanted to be left alone. 

She glared up at him. “I’m not sure I should.” 

“Well then go on and find something else do and quit pestering me.” A snarl curled his lip. He knew he was in a foul mood but if anyone had good cause to be out of sorts it was him.

Maze nodded her head as she answered his snarl with one of her own. “Fine. I can do that. But then you will never know what I found out.”

Within an instant Lucifer flew down from his throne to stand beside her. “What do you need to tell me, Maze?” Before she could speak he held up his finger. “Careful. I am not in the best of moods.”

“No kidding.” She couldn’t help teasing. As his eyes began to glow red she quickly continued, “There’s a way you can talk to Chloe.”

“What?” He whispered the word softly and actually prayed the hope wasn’t evident in his voice.

She began to repeat what she had said.

“I heard you the first time, Maze. I just can’t believe it.” The thought of being able to talk to his Detec.. “How long have you known?” If she had been holding this kind of vital information from him he was going to be very angry. Or at least angrier than he was already.

Maze ignored his anger. She wasn’t that impressed by it anymore. “After our little talk the other day I did some digging, did a little torturing...” She grinned at the memory. “And came across the information.”

Lucifer couldn’t stop himself from grinning too. Maze was a demon that truly loved torture even more so than most. “So how do I do it?”

“It’s not you, Lucifer. It’s all up to Chloe.”

A sliver of foreboding began to slither up his spine. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Chloe has to invite you into her dreams.”

He shook his head. He should have known there would be a catch. “No. Absolutely not.” There was no way in Hell he would ever allow her to enter into the dreaming.

“What? Why not?” Maze couldn’t believe he was turning it down. It was the only thing he had wanted to talk about since being back. “I don’t get you, Lucifer. Here is the perfect opportunity to see her and you’re turning it down?”

“Do you know how dangerous it is?” 

The demon shrugged. She was certain Chloe would think it was worth whatever risk there may be. “What’s the big deal?”

Sometimes he forgot as a demon Maze had never and would never enter into the dreaming. To get it one had to have a soul and demons didn’t have any; although that fact hadn’t stopped a demon or two over the years from trying. Now there were also rules against it. “In the dreaming my power will intensify, so you can imagine what will happen to my natural charm.”

It took her a moment before it dawned on her what he was saying. “So what you’re saying is that Chloe will find you irresistible.”

Lucifer nodded a faint grin on his lips, thrilled she finally understood. “Exactly”

Great peals of laughter echoed throughout Hell as Maze threw back her head in amusement. But at the look on Lucifer’s face she quickly tried to get herself under control. She bit down on her bottom lip until she was able to speak without snickering. “She’s never had any trouble with resisting you before.” At the pissed off look Lucifer gave her Maze’s restraint snapped and she busted out in gales of laughter again.

The devil failed to find the amusement in the situation. He straightened, flicked an imaginary speck of lint off of his suit as he spoke. “Well, this is all well and good but it doesn’t matter. Chloe doesn’t know about the dreaming so she can’t call me to her. And even if she could she wouldn’t understand the consequences. And I wouldn’t care to risk them.” He ignored the selfish part of himself that laughed his ass off. He would risk almost anything to be with Chloe. But his demon didn’t need to know that. “Therefore there really isn’t anything further to discuss.” 

Without another word Lucifer unfurled his wings and flew up to sit on his throne. He’d barely seated himself before Maze called up to him.

“You’re wrong, Lucifer.” It was all she could do to keep from wringing his neck. “Did you ever stop to think that Chloe would want to see you, that she would be willing to take the risk?”

“Go away, Maze.” The last thing he needed to do was to get his hopes up. Leaving Chloe had been the hardest thing he had ever done but staying away was slowly killing him. 

“Fine.” Maze turned and walked away. If Lucifer was too stubborn she would just have to figure out another way.

Amenadiel was back quicker than she had thought but it had taken longer than she wanted for him to return.

Before he could open his mouth to speak Chloe began firing off questions. “Did it work? Did you find out anything? What do I have to do?” 

Amenadiel was sure Chloe wasn’t going to like it. He didn’t like it himself. “I’m really not sure this is such a good idea.”

Chloe stared at him with her eyes bright with tears. “Please, Amenadiel.”

At the look on her face Amenadiel couldn’t help but remember how much more simple his life was before he gained affection for humans and began spending so much time with his brother. “Before you fall asleep call to Lucifer plead for him to come to you in your dreams.”

“That’s it?” Chloe didn’t understand why the angel looked so worried. She dreamed about Lucifer all the time. If a little pleading would mean she could actually talk to him, see him for real she would do it.

“You don’t understand, Chloe.” He took a deep breath. “Inviting Lucifer into your dreams is dangerous.”

Worry lines creased her forehead. The last thing she wanted to do was to put Lucifer in danger. “Will it hurt him?”

It was all Amenadiel could do to keep from rolling his eyes. Of course Chloe’s first thought would be for Lucifer’s safety. “He wouldn’t be the one in danger you would be.”

“How?”

“It gives him power over you.” Before she could ask any questions he continued, “You think he’s charming in the real world? You should see him in his element. Hell, the Shadow world, the Dreaming it doesn’t make any difference in them Lucifer is all powerful. The word charm was made to describe Lucifer.”

A smile crossed her face as she remembered he had once described himself as walking heroine. Her smile widened at the thought. Well, he most certainly was her drug of choice or at least he would be if she could ever get her hands on him. But Chloe didn’t believe for a second that Lucifer would ever be a danger to her. She knew he would never hurt her. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

There was no time to put this gently, to ease her into it. “Lucifer could talk you into following him into Hell and you would be powerless to resist him. What’s worse you wouldn’t even want to. Your family, your friends, they would all cease to matter. The only thing you would care about was making him happy.”

Something was off. There was something Amenadiel wasn’t telling her. “What else?”

“Once you follow Lucifer into Hell you will be stuck there forever.” Amenadiel hated to be so blunt but there was no other way to put it.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” A nervous look crossed Linda’s face. At first she had seen this as romantic, finding a way to get the two would be lovers together but now she was worried. She didn’t want one of her best friends stuck in Hell forever. “We can keep searching for another, safer way for you to see him, maybe even find a way to bring him back.”

The look that passed between her two friends didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe she just didn’t care. She knew Lucifer. She trusted him. It had been long enough, she wasn’t waiting another moment to see him. But she was also smart enough not to tell them that. “I...”

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her. “Decker.” She paused for a moment. “I’m on my way.” As she ended the call she turned to face her friends. “Look, I have to go there’s a new case. If you guys would keep searching I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

A wave of relief almost overcame Linda. “Don’t worry, Chloe. Go, we got this. We’ll let you know if... when we find something.” 

Chloe nodded and rushed out the door. As she climbed into her car and fastened her seatbelt she couldn’t control the grin that began to spread across her face. She had never been more thankful in her life to get a call. Once again Lucifer had helped her get out of a sticky situation.

Time usually goes by so fast it would make Chloe wonder where it went but perversely just when she wanted it, needed it to go faster time seemed to slow down to a crawl. At least that’s the problem she was having now. Time wasn’t going by fast enough to suit her.

Chloe had already finished her bedtime rituals, including changing the sheets on her bed. All she had to do now was wait. At first she had tried to sit still but she couldn’t, she was too excited. As she paced the floor she kept an eye on the clock. Each second ticked by slower than the last until she thought she would go insane from the anticipation. She couldn’t wait another minute to see him.

Once again she glanced at the clock to find it was only nine. _That wasn’t too early to go to bed, was it?_ Chloe shook her head. She was a full-grown woman and if she wanted to go to bed at nine then that was her prerogative.

Eagerly she made sure the house was locked up tight before she shut off the lights and climbed into bed. At first she thought she would be too excited to go to sleep right away and she would waste precious hours tossing and turning but the thought of finally seeing him after so long, and coupled with a warm cup of milk made the task easier. 

“Lucifer.” Chloe called his name as she pulled the sheets up higher and snuggled down into the warm softness of the bed. “Please.” She closed her eyes tight as she felt her body begin to drift. “Come to me, Lucifer. Please.” 

“Detec... Chloe?” Lucifer couldn’t believe she was there, that she had actually called him to her, invited him into her dreams. _What the hell was she thinking? Didn’t she realize how dangerous this was, how dangerous he was?_

Tears filled her eyes at her first look at Lucifer in over six months. She couldn’t force herself to look away. He was a sight for sore eyes, a balm for her broken heart. Just looking at him made her feel as if everything was going to be alright. 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer wanted to take her into his arms but he didn’t dare. It had been too long since he’d held her. If he did so now he might not ever let her go again. “Why did you call me?” 

Chloe blinked in confusion. “Why did I....?” _What if she had been wrong? What if she had just been a passing fling for him? Something to pass away the time. And by refusing him for all those years she had piqued his interest and now that he was back in Hell he no longer wanted her or...._ She shook her head to dispel those kinds of thoughts. Lucifer was a lot of things but he didn’t lie. He had never lied to her. His confession of love had been the truth. So why then wasn’t he happier to see her? “I needed to see you.”

Immediately Lucifer’s thoughts went to her safety. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She smiled as she rushed to reassure him. “Everything’s okay... or at least it is now.” At the look of confusion on his face she continued, “After you left I wasn’t doing to well. Honestly, I’m still not. So when Amenadiel told me about...”

“I knew it!” Lucifer yelled. He should have known his brother wouldn’t be able to keep something like this quiet. But then again his every thought wasn’t consumed by thoughts of Chloe’s safety.

“I don’t think he was planning on telling me about it.” Chloe rushed to assure him even as she smiled at the memory. “I kind of gathered that Linda was the driving force behind me gaining the knowledge on how to get to you.” She moved closer to Lucifer as she spoke, “Aren’t you happy to see me? Don’t you want to...”

 _Happy to see her? Of course he was, he was ecstatic._ “Of course I am, Dete... Chloe. It’s just that this is...” Lucifer stared into her eyes. “I don’t like for you to be in danger and especially not when I’m the cause of it.”

Chloe stopped in front of him and gazed up at him with her heart in her eyes. “I would rather be in danger with you, Lucifer than to be safe with anyone else.”

Lucifer tried not to let her admission go to his head but it wasn’t easy. “I....”

But Chloe interrupted before he could even begin to speak. “I know we have a lot of things to talk about, things we really need to figure out but could we not right now? Couldn’t you....” She paused and swallowed hard. “Just for a moment could you forget everything we should do and just kiss me?”

After living what felt like an eternity dreaming of her touch Lucifer didn’t need to be asked twice. Without a word he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his embrace. He gazed into her eyes as he slowly lowered his head. As her eyes began to drift closed Lucifer shook his head. “No, don’t close your eyes. Let me see you.”

In all of the times she had been kissed she had never had anyone ask for this. Gazing into each other’s eyes was earth shattering. She felt exposed, everything that she was laid open for Lucifer to see... it felt as if he could see into her very soul. 

As Lucifer intensified the kiss it felt as if flames began to lick her body, fire raced through her burning every cell inside of her. But she didn’t care she wanted more, no she didn’t just want she needed more.

With a harsh groan she threaded her fingers through his dark hair, her body flush against his as she demanded more. 

Amusement rumbled in his chest as he broke the kiss to whisper against her lips. “Hungry little thing, aren’t you?” 

Chloe tightened her fingers and pulled. “Aren’t you?”

“Famished.” Lucifer growled against her mouth before once again invading the hot cavern of her mouth with his tongue. 

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Where he demanded, she surrendered and where she insisted he gave in. 

With a moan of desire she slid her hands underneath his white shirt to score his back with her fingernails. 

At the sharp pain he hissed into her mouth and broke the kiss once more to rain tiny kisses down the side of her neck before biting the tender skin with blunt teeth. 

She cried out as painful pleasure raced through her like a wildfire. Chloe felt as if she were coming unglued and Lucifer was the only thing holding her together. She only existed for his kiss, his touch... she wouldn’t survive without it. But she needed more, much more. Her body arched against his as she tried to undo his pants.

Lucifer grabbed her hands in one of his as he pressed his forehead against hers. His breath was ragged and harsh. 

“What’s wrong?” Chloe was at a loss. She didn’t understand why he would stop her. Especially after all the time he had spent trying to get her to this very moment. “Why did you stop me?”

“This isn’t right.”

Chloe grinned as she wiggled closer. “It felt pretty right to me.”

 _She did have a point. Nothing was more right than having the Detective in his arms even if it wasn’t nearly long enough. But it wasn’t fair to her... at least not here._ “That’s not what I meant.”

She breathed a frustrated sigh. “Okay, Lucifer. Out with it.”

“You’re in the dreaming.” Lucifer reminded her softly. “And in here you can’t resist me, even if you wanted to.”

Chloe barely managed to stifle a grin. “Lucifer Morningstar, Are you trying to protect my virtue?”

Lucifer straightened up to his full height and gave her a jaunty wink. “Well, since you can’t keep your hands off of me, I thought one of us should.”

 _She did seem to have a problem with that. Even now all she wanted to do was to kiss him again, to slide her hands down his..._ There was no doubt in her mind that a deep blush began to stain her cheeks at the thought. Lucifer was definitely right. She couldn’t keep her hands off of him and what’s more is she didn’t want to. “I want you. What’s wrong with that?”

At her admission he had to take a deep breath and count to ten to gain control of himself before he could speak. “Absolutely nothing is wrong with that, det...Chloe.” Lucifer cupped her chin in his fingers urging her to look into his eyes. “But when we make love, and make no mistake we will, I want it to be because you don’t want to resist me any longer not because you can’t.”

At his words her heart began to beat faster. She really did want him, and she wanted him now. But she could see his point. Even though she knew the power that he had didn’t usually work on her in the dreaming was a whole different issue. Maybe it did here. “So what do we do now?” At the look on his face she added, “Could you just hold me for awhile? Is that okay?” 

“Whatever you want.” At the hungry look that began to shine in his detective’s eyes Lucifer quickly continued, “It’s more than okay, Chloe.” And without another word he took her into his arms and held her until it was time for her to go.

With a sigh of sadness Chloe stepped from his embrace. She really did hate to leave. “I’ll be back after....”

“I don’t think you should come back.” Those words were some of the hardest he could imagine having to say. Maybe not as hard as telling her goodbye but they were close.

 _After everything they had shared he didn’t want her back? Why?_ “What? Why not?” The way he had talked he was sure they were going to... How in the hell were they going to do that if she couldn’t come back?

Lucifer knew exactly what she was thinking but the risk to her was just too high. “Each time you enter the dreaming you risk losing yourself, your will for me. And I can’t, I won’t risk it. You mean too much to me.”

“Lucifer...”

“I love you.” He whispered softly as he reached out to caress her cheek with the palm of his hand before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. 

In the blink of an eye Chloe was awake, her fingers touched her swollen lips. For a few minutes she laid in bed stunned by all that had happened. A smile curved her lips as she remembered his fervent ‘I love you’. But then her eyes narrowed as anger began to wash through her. _How dare he think he can decide for her what she can and cannot risk._ Chloe yanked the pillow from underneath her head, punched it a few times before she put it back. The next time she saw him she was going to give him a piece of her mind right after she kissed him senseless. A woman in love with the Devil had to have her priorities. With her plan of attack all laid out in her mind Chloe once more fell asleep with thoughts of Lucifer flowing through her mind.

The next morning Chloe barely had time enough to savor the memory of her time with Lucifer over a cup of coffee before Amenadiel and Linda were knocking on her front door, demanding entry. With a sigh she unlocked the door and let her friends in.

“You lied to me... to us.” Linda pointed towards Amenadiel to include him as she walked through the door. “What were you thinking? Never mind.” She really didn’t need details she knew exactly what Chloe had been thinking. “Just tell me one thing who was the call really from?” It had been bugging her all night. Especially since it obviously hadn’t been from her job.

Chloe had the good grace to look sheepish. “It was the Cake of the Month club. Apparently before Lucifer had left he had signed Trixie up. So for the last six months she’s been getting a different chocolate cake. They were calling to verify she still wanted only chocolate.”

“I see.” Linda’s lips thinned in disapproval.

“Please don’t be angry.” Chloe pleaded. “I had to do it. I had to see him. And it was plain that you didn’t want me to. You and Amenadiel were both trying to talk me out of it and I couldn’t not go see him.”

Linda relaxed. “I’m not angry, Chloe. A little hurt, a bit worried and a lot scared that you pulled this alone. What if something had went wrong?”

“Nothing went wrong.” Chloe tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Besides there wasn’t anything anyone could have done if there was.”

“That’s not true, Chloe.” Amenadiel gave her a stern look. “I would have woken you, broken the connection between the two of you.”

Softly she whispered an unspoken word of thanks Amenadiel hadn’t known her plan.

There was one other thing LInda wanted to know. “Was it worth it?” 

A slow smile, one that lit her entire being began to spread across her face. _Seeing, Lucifer, touching him was more than worth it._ And she couldn’t wait to see him again, whether he wanted her to or not. But of course Chloe wasn’t a fool. She wasn’t about to say anything of the sort to either of her friends.

“Did the two of you?” Linda couldn’t resist asking.

Chloe shook her head. “I wanted to.” _How she had wanted to._ “But Lucifer said no.”

Linda’s mouth popped open and she blinked rapidly. Knowing Lucifer the way she did she was having a hard time believing he would refuse to sleep with Chloe. “Lucifer said no.” It wasn’t a question but a shocked statement.

Chloe nodded.

“Lucifer? The Devil. The one who has wanted to get you in bed almost from the moment you two met refused to have sex with you?” It just didn’t seem possible. Lucifer usually wasn’t one to deny himself something he wanted.

Once again Chloe nodded her head. “He said when we make love he wanted it to be because I wanted to not because I couldn’t resist.”

“Wow.” _He really did love her._ “So what’s...” There was something in Chloe’s eyes that gave Linda pause. “What is it, Chloe?”

Chloe put on a brave face as she widened her smile. “Nothing. Everything is fine.”

But Linda wasn’t buying it. There was something that wasn’t quite right. She just couldn’t put her finger on what yet. “Please tell me.”

“After everything to get to see him now Lucifer isn’t sure if I should go back.” He’d actually insisted she not risk herself again to see him but Chloe was going to keep that to herself. 

Amenadiel and Linda shared a look. If Lucifer was worried then they knew Chloe didn’t stand a chance in Hell. But they also knew she wouldn’t believe them either. They knew she was bound and determined to see him again the consequences be damned.

Chloe couldn’t miss the looks that passed between them. “I know what you’re thinking, but Lucifer isn’t the bad guy and he’s worth the risk.”

Linda didn’t know what to say. After all Lucifer was the Devil... hence almost everyone would agree the epitome of bad guy. But she knew Lucifer, she liked him he was her friend and he really wasn’t a bad guy. Of course that didn’t mean she thought Chloe should risk it when even Lucifer himself wasn’t sure she would be safe. “So what are you planning to do?”

“I don’t have a plan.” Chloe shrugged. “I guess I’ll just....” Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the wringing of the phone. ‘Decker.” She spoke softly into her cell. “Where?” At the doubtful looks Linda and Amenadiel were giving her she pressed the speaker on her phone so they could hear Dan’s voice on the line. “I’ll be right there.”

“Sorry, guys. I have to go. There’s a case.” She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. “Lock up before you leave.” And without another word she closed the door behind her.

With matching worried looks Amenadiel and Linda watched silently as Chloe rushed out of the house.

“Well?” Maze glared up at Lucifer. “How did it go?” She would have thought the minute he had left the dreaming he would have told her. There was a time when they shared everything but apparently that time was long passed. “Lucifer.”

Lucifer sat a top his throne lost in his thoughts, his memory of the time he had just spent with his detective. The way she had felt in his arms, the taste of her lips... A sigh swept through him. _Was there anything more perfect?_ She was the....

A snarl escaped Maze. She really hated to be ignored. It was all she could do to keep from climbing up to his thrown and ringing his neck. “Lucifer!” 

“What’s the matter, Maze?”

Her mouth flew open. _She was beyond pissed and all he could do was calmly ask her what was the matter?_ For a brief moment she saw red as another snarl echoed through the halls of hell. 

Even from as high up as he was Lucifer could tell Maze was upset with him but he would be damned if he could understand why.

“I’ll tell you why.” Maze pulled her lips back into another snarl. “I asked how it went between you and Chloe but you ignored me.” 

“Oh.” Lucifer unfurled his wings and flew down to her. “I wasn’t ignoring you, Maze.” He flashed her his most charming smile. “I was just thinking about the dect... Chloe and didn’t hear you.”

All the anger went out of Maze as she started to feel foolish and just like that the anger was back. She really hated feeling like an idiot. “So, how did it go? Did you and Chloe?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Is sex all you think about, Maze?

Maze nodded, “Pretty much. Sex, knives and torture.” She gave him a wicked grin. “And sometimes all at the same time.” She didn’t know why it would bother him. There was a time in the not so distant past when sex was pretty much on his mind all of the time too. “Spit it out. What happened?”

“Exactly what I thought would happen.” Lucifer began to pace the floor. He could still taste her kiss, still feel her body close against his as she tried to get closer still. “The detective couldn’t resist me.” 

She stiffened. Maze wasn’t sure she was going to like where this conversation was going. But she had to know. “How do you know she couldn’t resist?”

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? The way Chloe let me touch her, kiss her....” He shook his head to dispel thoughts better left alone at least for now. 

“Hang on.” Maze stepped in front of Lucifer to stop his pacing. “Are you telling me Chloe didn’t kiss you back?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Of course she kissed me back, she couldn’t resist.” _What part of couldn’t resist didn’t she understand?_ He wasn’t sure what was going on with Maze. The demon usually had a better grasp on understanding. 

“Ah, I get it.” She didn’t believe it for a second but she did understand. “You think because Chloe kissed you that she didn’t have a choice.”

“It was the way she kissed me.” Lucifer could feel the last of his patience beginning to ebb away.

Maze was all ears. “How did she kiss you?”

“With hunger.”

She grabbed the collar of her shirt and fanned it vigorously while batting her eyes. “Oh my.”

“That’s not a good thing, Maze.” _Honestly, didn’t she get it?_

“Well, why not?” Any kind of passionate hunger was a good thing as far as Maze was concerned. 

“Because it wasn’t real.” Lucifer mumbled beneath his breath as he turned away and walked towards his room. 

_What the f..._ It took every single ounce of her willpower not to throw something at his retreating form as she watched him leave. There went a very stubborn man. If she knew Chloe, which she did she was almost one hundred percent positive that the detective was made of stronger stuff. Maze didn’t for an instant think she would kiss Lucifer with anything less than full hunger. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that Chloe wanted Lucifer she had seen that first hand for herself. She was just going to have to figure out a way to prove it to him.

A wicked smile curved her lips as an idea occurred. With determination increasing her stride Maze went in search of her favorite plaything.

“What do we have?”

“Male, late 60’s, no wallet, etc...” Ella began listing off the details as she studied the body and its surroundings. “I’m leaning towards a heart attack but I’ll know more once I get him back to the department.”

Chloe’s face was a mask of confusion. “I don’t understand. If it wasn’t a homicide then why am I here?”

“So you can see that.” Elle pointed behind her. “And I didn’t say homicide was ruled out just yet.”

She stared at the wall covered in graffiti. _Just tell him no, Chloe D._ The words were painted in bright red. She didn’t get it. _What did this have to do with the case?_

Dan stepped beside her. “What is this?”

Chloe shrugged. _How was she supposed to know?_ “I don’t know, Dan. There are probably a hundred or more women with the name Chloe out there.”

“Yeah, probably. But with the D it narrows it down considerably.” Dan leaned forward and pointed toward the tiny pitchfork behind her name. “Except how many of them would know someone who calls himself the devil?”

 _Could this be a sign? Had Lucifer somehow found a way to send her a message?_ Even as the thought occurred to her she immediately rejected it. The message said tell him no. Unless Lucifer had taken to talking about himself in the third person it had to be from someone else. _But what did it mean?_ She needed help. Chloe turned to Ella. “Call me as soon as you find out anything.” She waited for Ella to nod before she turned and walked away.

At the soft knock Linda opened the door to her office. She was surprised to see Chloe standing there. “Chloe? What’s wrong?”

“There was a message written on the wall for me at a could be crime scene.” Chloe had down played it in front of Ella and Dan but she was positive the message had been for her.

“Could be?” 

Chloe nodded. “We’re not sure yet what caused the death.”

“Ah.” Linda nodded. “What did the message say?” She sat down in the chair and motioned for Chloe to take a seat on the couch across from her.

“Just tell him no, Chloe D.” She stared at the doctor as she tried to gauge her reaction. “It’s weird, huh?”

 _Weird was an understatement but she had seen weirder_ “What do you think it means, Chloe?”

She shook her head. “I don’t have a clue. That’s why I’m here, to see if you can tell me.”

Linda crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. “I take it you think it’s from Lucifer or at least about him?”

“Don’t you?”

For a minute Linda couldn’t stop her lips from thinning. She really didn’t like getting those kinds of answers. “This only works if you actually answer the question not answer with another question.”

“Sorry.” Chloe took a deep breath before she admitted. “Yes, I do think it’s about Lucifer.” She shrugged. “But then it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened since he left.”

“You’ve had other messages?”

“No.” Chloe shook her head. That wasn’t what she meant at all. “I’ve seen reminders of him everywhere. The least little thing and I think it’s about him.” 

“That’s completely normal, Chloe. It’s a natural stage of loss.”

“He’s not dead.” Chloe was quick to remind her.

“But in a sense....” At the look on Chloe’s face Linda quickly changed the subject. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to discuss Lucifer’s leaving. “But for now let’s get back to the message. What do you think it means?”

“I’m not sure.” Once again Chloe shrugged. “Obviously, if the message was meant for me then I’m supposed to tell Lucifer no about something but for the life of me I can’t figure out what it is.”

Thirty minutes later Chloe and Linda were still going back and forth over ideas about what the message could mean and each one was more farfetched than the other.” I have to go. I need to check to see if there has been any new developments in the case.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.” 

_So was she._ “It’s okay.” Chloe smiled. “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime.” As Linda watched Chloe walk out of the building she wished she could have done more. It really bothered her that she couldn’t be more help to Chloe but she was just as lost to what the message could mean as her friend was. But at least Chloe would be able to get her mind on something else for a little while tonight. She opened the window and quickly called out, “Don’t forget you’re coming over tonight for dinner.”

With a small smile on her face Chloe looked back over her shoulder to yell, “Are you kidding? There’s no way I can forget. Trixie has been talking about it all week. She can’t wait to play with...”

The sound of a gunshot rang out and Linda watched with disbelieving eyes as her friend crumpled to the ground, blood gushing from the wound in her chest. 

It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to panic. As she rushed out of the building to Chloe’s side, her hands shook violently as she dialed for help. 

Linda could have kicked herself. Chloe was bleeding profusely and she hadn’t grabbed anything to staunch the flow. There was only one thing she could do. Buttons flew as she ripped her shirt from her body, thankfully she was wearing a camisole underneath but it wouldn’t have mattered if she wasn’t. 

“Hang on, Chloe.” Linda whispered fervently. “Just hang on. Help is on the way.”

As she held the folded shirt to the wound Linda prayed with all of her might for Amenadiel to come to her. “Please, Amenadiel.” She didn’t know if it would work, if he would even hear her but she had to try, she needed him.

“Linda?” Amenadiel saw the lacy camisole, the blood coating Linda’s hands and glanced down at Chloe lying in a slowly increasing pool of blood. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Her eyes were wide with fright as she spoke. “She was leaving and I yelled to remind her to come over tonight and when she stopped to answer she was shot.” She quickly put her hand to her mouth. “Oh, God. It’s my fault! If I hadn’t stopped her she would have...”

“Stop that, Linda.” Amenadiel placed his hand on hers. “It’s not your fault. This rests squarely on the shoulders of whoever pulled the trigger.”

“The bleeding isn’t even slowing down.” Her lips trembled as she spoke. “She’s not going to make it until the ambulance gets here.” 

Although they could hear the ambulance’s siren in the distance getting closer one glance at Chloe and he knew she was right. Their friend wasn’t going to make it. If only Linda had called him first he could have taken Chloe to the hospital faster as it was he couldn’t even slow time down, it would do more harm than good. 

After what seemed like hours the ambulance arrived and in a matter of minutes she was loaded in the back and headed to the nearest hospital with the sirens blaring.

Dan ran through the halls of the hospital uncaring about the looks he knew he must be getting. He had to get to Chloe. “What happened?” The question was out of his mouth the moment he saw Amenadiel waiting outside of his ex-wife’s room.

With her eyes filled with tears Linda began to explain, “She was leaving my office and someone shot her in the parking lot. I don’t know why or who.” As Linda felt his comforting arms slide around her she sank back into Amenadiel’s embrace. “Who would do such a thing?”

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” Dan’s face was flushed with anger. “And I’m going to make him regret he was ever....” 

“Mr. Espinoza?” 

Dan turned towards the doctor that had left Chloe’s room. He didn’t have time for the niceties but got right to the point. “How is she?” 

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry. We’ve done everything we can but the bullet did too much damage. She’s in a coma and won’t regain consciousness.” 

“Is she going to...?” But Dan wasn’t ready to hear the answer to that question. She couldn’t die. There had to be something else they could do.

“I’m sorry.” The doctor repeated absentmindedly. His mind was already on the next patient he could save. “There’s nothing more we can do.” 

Amenadiel placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “How long?”

“Not long now. Maybe ten minutes or so.” With another whispered _I’m sorry._ The doctor walked away leaving them to their grief. 

Linda wiped her eyes with the balled up tissue she pulled from her purse. “We should go sit with her.”

They nodded in unison as they walked into Chloe’s room.

The doctor had been overly generous with the amount of time he thought Chloe had left. Within minutes of entering the room the monitors began to go off. The nurse switched off the alarms and quietly left the room.

Tears filled Dan’s eyes as he leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead one last time. “I can’t...” He bit down on his bottom lip as thoughts of how he was going to tell their daughter ran through his mind. “I have to...”

Amenadiel nodded. “Go. Linda and I will stay with her until....”

Dan muttered a tearful thank you as he quickly left the room.

“What do we do now?” Linda whispered as they sat down in the chairs next to Chloe’s bed.

“We wait.” If he wasn’t wrong it wouldn’t be long now before one of the angels showed up to take her.

Almost as soon as the thought occurred an angel appeared. It was all Amenadiel could do to keep from groaning out load. As far as angels went this one was as arrogant as they come.

The tall angel didn’t utter a word as he reached down and began to slide his arms around Chloe without even asking her.

“No. Get your hands off of me. I’m not going with you.” Chloe glared at the angel. Since she was dead anyway there was only one place she wanted to be or rather with one person. “I’m going to Lucifer.”

The angel blinked in amazement. He had never in all of his existence ever seen anyone turn down the chance to go to Heaven. Not to mention someone who actually wanted to go to Hell to be with.... He was at a complete loss. He stood straighter, his voice arrogant as he spoke. “Once you refuse the invitation you can not change your mind. You will be doomed to suffer Hell for an eternity.”

 _Doomed? With Lucifer? She’d take that any day of the week._ Chloe bared her teeth in a semblance of a smile. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning on changing my mind.” Since this seemed to be the only way to get to be with Lucifer she was taking it.

With his mouth open Amenadiel watched the scene play out before his eyes. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. No one had ever refused Heaven before. In all honesty he had never thought Chloe would be the first. 

“What’s going on?” Linda hissed beneath her breath. She could tell by the look on Amenadiel’s face that something was happening with Chloe.

It was celestial business and he really didn’t think he should....

Linda poked him in the ribs before he could say anything. “Don’t you even think of giving me this is angel business crap. That’s my friend lying there.” Her dead friend. She couldn’t believe Chloe was gone.

Amenadiel leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Chloe is refusing to go to Heaven. She’s insisting on going to Lucifer.”

“Wow.”

He nodded his head. _Wow was right._ “She really does love him.”

 _Of course she does._ Linda turned to glare at him. “Did you think she didn’t?” 

“I... well, what I thought was that...” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Lucifer knows how to go after what he wants. He is charming and good looking and....”

“So you thought she was swayed by a pretty face.” Although calling Lucifer pretty was like calling the ceiling in the Sistine Chapel nice. 

“No.” He shook his head as he stared at the determination on Chloe’s face. That wasn’t the look of lust. She was in love with Lucifer. She loved him enough to refuse Heaven to stay with him in Hell. If that wasn’t love he didn’t know what was.

“Wait.” Linda rounded on him, her eyes wide with horror as it dawned on her exactly what that meant. “Chloe’s going to Hell?”

Amenadiel wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to the warmth of his body. “Yes, Chloe’s going to Hell. But, Linda, she’s going there of her own free will. It will be very different for her. She won’t be tortured or hurt in anyway. Lucifer will see to that.”

“Amenadiel, I know you can see me. Tell him I don’t have to go with him.” She stared up at him pleadingly.

He turned back towards Chloe to see the angel once more trying to pick Chloe up into his arms. “You can’t force her to go if she doesn’t want to go.”

The angel glared at Amenadiel. “What kind of.... human...?” He sneered the word as if it left a vile taste his tongue. “Why would she refuse?”

“You can quit discussing me as if I’m not here.” She stood up, although it felt more like she floated. “Stop that. I’m not going and that’s final.” 

“This just isn’t done.” The angel repeated over and over again. “She says she wants to go to Hell. But she’s not deserving of... She can’t just be tossed down there like so much tr....” He glanced at Amenadiel. “What do I do?”

“Let her go.”

“Fine.” The angel wasn’t happy about it but with a wave of his hand what seemed like a set of stairs descended through the hospital floor appeared before her.

With a sad smile on her face Chloe turned to look at her friends one last time. She hated leaving them, her family, her daughter but it was already done. “Tell...” Chloe cleared her throat. She couldn’t start reeling off names she didn’t want to break down now. “I love them and that I’m okay.”

Amenadiel nodded. “Be happy, Chloe. And you tell my brother if he gives you any trouble he will have to answer to me.” 

One part of her life was over but her after life was just beginning and she couldn’t think of a better person to spend it with than Lucifer. Chloe’s smile widened and without another word she began to walk down the stairs.

Maze, with an unusually large smile on her face walked through the halls of hell, peering through the doorways to make sure everyone suffered as they should. She could admit, only to herself that she was happier than she had been in a very long time. She had finally found the perfect way to get Lucifer out of his funk and if things went right the next time he was in the dreaming with Chloe he would be back to his normal devilish self.

A feeling of dread began to wash over her. There was something up ahead that didn’t belong there, she was positive of it. She took a deep breath. The scent was familiar to her. _What the hell was it?_ As she walked closer her eyes began to widen in shock. _Was it?_ She squinted her eyes. _It couldn’t be._ But as she got even closer she could tell that it most definitely was... Chloe Decker was walking towards her.

 _If Chloe was there it meant that she had..._ Maze quickly stomped down on the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She was a demon she wasn’t even supposed to have emotions and especially not those kinds of emotions but regardless she would control hers. 

“What happened?” Maze began to fire off questions as soon as she was within yelling distance. “How did you get here? Why are you here?” The last question was the most important one as far as she was concerned. Hell was for the very bad people and the guilty. Chloe was as good as they come. It was without a doubt that Little Miss Goody Two Shoes didn’t belong in Hell.

“I’m here for Lucifer.” Chloe’s eyes rounded and she quickly added, “I mean I’m here to see Lucifer.”

“I figured that part out myself.” Maze began to speak. “But I mean how are you here? What....?”

Chloe held up her hand as she quickly interrupted. “Look, Maze. I need to see Lucifer now if you don’t mind. It’s important. But I promise I’ll answer any questions you have as best as I can after I talk to him.”

She nodded her head in agreement. As much as she would like to hear the whole story now Maze realized that Chloe and Lucifer needed to talk. “Okay, but as soon as you’re finished you’ll tell me....”

“Everything.” It was Chloe’s turn to nod. “I promise.” 

“Wait here. I’ll get him.” Without another word Maze started running back the way she had came. 

“Lucifer!” Maze yelled his name as she ran. Finally she stood beneath his throne, leaned her head back to stare up at him and yelled his name again. 

“Not now, Maze.” Lucifer yelled back. Whatever it was he was sure it could wait until he was in a better mood. Although, he couldn’t tell when that would be. Probably the year of never or close to it.

“Trust me. You’re going to want to see this.” Her tone was almost giddy. Lucifer was in for the surprise of his life and she got to witness it.

“I highly doubt it.” Lucifer mumbled beneath his breath as he unfurled his wings and flew down to stand beside Maze. “Okay, what is it, Maze. Out with it.”

Before Maze could say anything Chloe whispered from behind him, “Lucifer.”

Maze scowled at her human friend. “You were supposed to wait.”

Chloe shrugged. She had already waited long enough.

His mouth dropped open as he turned to face her. “Detective... Chloe? What are you doing here? How did you...?” A horrible thought occurred to him and with it pain sliced through his body almost bringing him to his knees. “How are you here?”

“I was shot.” Chloe really wasn’t interested in going into details right at that moment. Especially since they had much better things to talk about.

“Tell me.” He was going to find whoever had done this to his detecti... Chloe and make them suffer as no one since the beginning of time had suffered.

Quietly Chloe began to explain how she had come to be there.

“But I don’t understand. Why you?” It didn’t make sense for Chloe to be involved in a random attack. No, this had happened for a reason.

Slowly Maze began to speak. “I asked one of my favorite playthings for a favor.”

 _He wouldn’t believe Maze had asked a demon to kill Chloe. Surely, she knew better than to risk his wrath like that._ “What was the favor, Maze.” Lucifer spoke through clenched teeth.

“Well, since you had thrown a hissy fit about what happened in the dreaming I had to come up with another way for you and Chloe to...” As his eyes began to glow red Maze quickly got to the point. “Apparently he sent a demon up to get a message to Chloe.”

“You sent a....” Lucifer had a hard time controlling his devil face. He couldn’t believe Maze would be that... “How dare you! You know demons aren’t allowed to...”

Maze held up her hands. “I didn’t send anything. All I did was ask for a favor. That’s it.”

“Whether you preformed the deed or not, Maze.” He took a deep breath. “By omission or commission you’re still the one who...”

“Wait a second.” A thought occurred to Chloe. “You’re responsible for the graffiti left on the wall?” 

“What graffiti?” 

His demon took a hasty step backwards. This really wasn’t going as well as she thought it would. “The message was Just tell him no, Chloe D.”

At the look of confusion on Lucifer’s face Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah, I didn’t get it either.” She turned towards Maze. “What was it supposed to mean?”

“When you two were in the dreaming Lucifer didn’t...”

Lucifer interrupted. “That’s enough, Maze.”

“Not this time.” She glared up at him. “If you don’t want to tell her I will.” Maze turned her back on him and started speaking, “In the dreaming Lucifer was positive the only reason you kissed him the way you did was because you didn’t have a choice. So I had a message sent to you. The next time you were in the dreaming I wanted you to tell him no to prove to him that what you were doing was of your own free will.”

“You thought I kissed you because...”

 _Now was not the time for this particular discussion._ “What about the shooting? Chloe’s in Hell now. Was that part of the plan?”

Maze began to vehemently shake her head before she glared daggers at him. _Of course she wouldn’t want her friend killed. How could he even think such a thing?_ “Of course it wasn’t.” She quickly turned and started walking.

“Where are you going?” 

“Where do you think?” Before Lucifer could answer she yelled, “I’m going to get some answers. I suggest you do the same.”

He turned to Chloe with a sad smile on his face. “Detec... Chloe, I....”

But she interrupted before he could finish speaking. There was something she needed to get off her chest. She wanted, needed answers. “Did you really think the only reason I kissed you in the dreaming was because you thought I didn’t have a choice?”

“Well, I am the devil and my powers are irresistible.” Lucifer couldn’t stop the smug smile from appearing on his face.

“I’ve never had any trouble resisting you before.” Chloe was quick to point out. She was actually really kind of proud of that fact. It wouldn’t surprise her a bit to find out she was the only woman to ever say no to Lucifer.

“Ha!” Maze’s amused laughter floated towards them. “That’s what I told him.” 

“Maze!”

“Well I did.” More laughter followed before slowly disappearing as Maze moved farther away.

“Be that as it may...” The fact she could resist him was still fascinating not to mention a little irritating. “I think it’s...”

“Can’t you just accept....” Chloe paused, took a deep breath before she continued, “Is there somewhere more private we can...” She glanced at the door on the right closest to her. Without a thought she grabbed Lucifer’s hand as she opened the door.

“Wait. This isn’t the right...” But it was too late she had already pulled him through the doorway.

Chloe stared around in wide-eyed wonder. _What was this place?_ Bright sunlight warmed her skin as gentle waves licked at her bare feet, she glanced down. _What the f...._ She knew she had been dressed before she had come into this particular room.

At the look on Chloe’s face Lucifer quickly explained. “This room will be whatever you want or need it to be. It takes your desire and gives it to you.” A devilish smile graced his face as he stared at her before glancing down at himself. “And it seems what you most desire is to be naked with me on a beach. And who could blame you.” His grin widened as he did a little turn. “Well, go on then, look your fill.”

And look she did until her mouth practically watered with temptation. It was all she could do to keep herself from reaching out to touch him. “I...uh...” Chloe swallowed hard. It really wasn’t as if she could deny the truth of what he had said especially since they were both standing in front of each other without a stitch of clothing on. Later she would ask what was a room like this doing in a place like Hell but at the moment she could care less. She was just happy it was there.

And then it dawned on her. _She didn’t have to resist him any longer._ Chloe took a step closer closing the distance between them. Slowly she ran her hand up his arm in soft caress.

His jaw clenched at her touch. “I don’t think.”

“Good. Don’t think. Just feel.” Chloe whispered against his chest as she leaned closer to run her tongue across the smooth skin.

A groan escaped him. _Now was not the time for this._ Another groan, harsher than before echoed around them as Chloe scraped her teeth across his nipple. _Damn. If this kept up there was no way he was going to be able to stop._

“Don’t you get it, Lucifer.” Chloe moved closer until their bodies were touching chest to hip. “I don’t want you to stop. Unless you don’t want...” 

Lucifer actually rolled his eyes at the ludicrous thought. _There was never a time when he didn’t want her. He always would._ “I always want you. But there are things we need... I can’t just take advantage of...”

Whatever else Lucifer was going to say was lost as Chloe stood on tiptoe and brought his head down to hers until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The moment their lips met it was if lightning had struck, as if the very fires of Hell itself swept through them burning every cell in its wake. But neither of them cared. They both wanted more. They needed it.

As Lucifer broke the kiss to blaze a trail of hot, hungry kisses down her neck Chloe shivered with desire. She didn’t think she was going to be able to withstand the onslaught of emotion flowing through her from just his kiss. She could just imagine what... no she didn’t want to imagine any longer.

“Please, Lucifer.” 

He slowly raised his head a quip about her begging ready on his lips but at the look of hunger on her face he forgot what he had been about to say. He remembered that look. It was the same one she had wore in the dreaming. _Damn._ He had almost allowed himself to forget that she didn’t have a choice.

“Damn it, Lucifer.” Chloe glared at him. “I know exactly what you’re thinking.” _How could she not? It was written all over his face._ “I know what I’m doing. And it is by my own free will.” She took his hand in hers and laid it on her chest above her left breast so he could feel her heart beating beneath her skin. Her breath caught in her throat at his touch. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time but I resisted. For whatever stupid reason I denied myself my greatest desire. But I’m not resisting any longer.”

A slow smile slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth at her words. _Her greatest desire?_ He had waited a long time to hear those words.

At the smile on his face Chloe knew she had almost convinced him this was what she wanted. Maybe there was something else she could say. “I know who you are, I know what you are, Lucifer. You’re the Devil, the King of Hell and I don’t care. It doesn’t matter to me. I want you, just as you are.” As she spoke Chloe began to slowly sink down onto the sand. “I freely give myself to you, Lucifer Morningstar.” And with a little shrug she added, “If you’ll have me.”

Lucifer was having a hard time dealing with the sight before his eyes. He had always known Chloe was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but like this, on her knees, naked with her hair down framing her face she was a vision. And he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. _If? She’d said if?_ As if there was any doubt. 

To be with Chloe in Hell wasn’t something he had ever thought would happen. It certainly wasn’t a place he would have picked. He had wanted to make their first time together special beyond measure to show her how very much she meant to him. She should be laid out on silk sheets, her hair spread out like a halo, but not like...

“Stop over thinking it, Lucifer.” She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his thigh, her hands roaming higher as she spoke. “Besides what could be more perfect than the two of us together on our very own private beach?”

A better man wouldn’t have given in. He would have waited for the right time and place for them to make love for the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t have been in the bowels of Hell. But Lucifer wasn’t a better man and even if he wanted to be her kiss on his skin quickly disabused him of that silly notion. And now he couldn’t wait another moment to possess his Detective.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and reached out to swipe her long hair away from her shoulders. “Detective.” Lucifer whispered as he leaned forward.

With an audible sigh of relief mixed with anticipation Chloe tangled her fingers in his thick hair. “Please, Lucifer.” 

His teeth grazed the side of her neck and she arched into his touch as he cupped her breasts in his hands, his fingers plucked her nipples until they were pebble hard and aching. 

A loud moan ripped from her throat as desire raced through her body. They had only just begun and Chloe didn’t know how much more she could take.

As he snaked his arm around her to lower her to the warm sand Lucifer swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe this was really happening after so many years of teasing her, tempting her he had finally gotten his detective right where he wanted her... in his arms. Right where she belonged.

Getting to this moment had been so long he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait before he was inside of her, feeling her muscles contracting around him... A groan escaped him. 

Chloe gasped for breath. “What’s wrong?”

 _Wrong? Was she kidding?_ “Nothing’s wrong, Detective.” He lowered his body to hers until there wasn’t an ounce of space between them. “I’m just trying to convince myself I can wait a little longer.”

At first Chloe wasn’t sure why Lucifer would want or need to wait and then it dawned on her what he had meant. She wasn’t one to say these kinds of things out loud or in fact even admit to thinking them but.... She opened her mouth to speak but as the embarrassment Chloe quickly changed her mind.

“What is it?” Lucifer gazed down into her beloved face, his body clamoring for hers. “You know you can tell me anything.”

A bright red blush began to spread across her cheeks before slowly spreading down her body. “Could you just please be inside of me now?”

A devilish grin encompassed his face. “Detective.” But as much as he wanted to honor her request Lucifer knew she would need a little more preparation to be ready for his possession.

“Trust me. I’m ready.” She tightened her fingers in his hair and gently guided his head to her breast. As he took her nipple in his mouth she whispered so low she knew he wouldn’t be able to hear, “I have been ready almost from the moment we met. Every time you touch me, hell every time you look at me I get wet. I’m dying from wanting you.” 

Sharp blunt teeth grazed her nipple and she hissed. “How much longer do you want me to suffer? Do you want me to beg?”

The thought of Chloe begging for him to take her to heights she had never been before did things to Lucifer that were better left unsaid. Maybe when they’ve.... He shook his head as he tried to control his baser instincts. He raised his head and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Chloe whimpered at the onslaught of fire coursing through her body at his kiss. It felt as if he was trying to consume her very soul. A groan escaped her as she surrendered to him. If her soul was what he wanted it was his for the taking, she offered it willingly.

As his hips thrust towards her she could feel his cock begin to slide against her slick core, pushing deeper inside of her inch by torturous inch. Chloe turned her head so she could call his name. “Lucifer.” 

Lucifer growled against her skin as he buried his face in her shoulder, his tongue traced circles on the delicate skin. He didn’t want her to see what was happening to him. Sex had never affected him this way before. Usually he could control this side of himself but apparently where his detective was concerned nothing was usual or controllable. 

“Look at me.” The words were breathless but urgent.

His teeth scraped across her shoulder. “I can’t.” The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away. Seeing him like this would probably scare the hell out of her and who could blame her. She probably hadn’t realized yet that she was giving herself to the Devil.

“I’ve seen you, Lucifer.” Chloe groaned as he thrust against her sinking deep within her body causing her to arch up pushing him even deeper. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Although Lucifer knew she had accepted his devil face now but there was a time not too long ago when it had frightened her. Besides there was a big difference in accepting something scary when it was standing across the room from you and when it was buried deep inside of you.

Chloe gripped her fingers in his hair and pulled, urging him to look at her. Her mouth opened on a gasp as his red eyes stared into hers. She could just barely make out his Devil side beginning to show. Her hands didn’t even tremble as she cupped his face. “You’re beautiful.” Chloe whispered huskily. “But still no horns, huh?”

A look of confusion laced with wonderment crossed his face. Not only did the way he look not seem to bother her but this was the second time in their relationship she had mentioned horns. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was some kind of kink of hers. Not that he was sure the detective even had a kinkier side. 

He shook his head. “No horns.” Lucifer grinned down at her, his smile wickedly teasing, “But in this room they can be arranged.”

Her heart began to beat faster, pounding in her chest until she feared it might fly right out. She couldn’t get the dream she’d had out of her mind. The thought of Lucifer’s love handles as he had called them did things to her that were probably illegal, and if they weren’t they should be. But as much as she was curious this time all she wanted was Lucifer exactly the way he was. “Maybe next time.” 

His grin widened. “Aren’t you full of surprises.” 

“I’d rather be full of you.” Even as the words fell out of her mouth a dark red blush stained her cheeks. She couldn’t believe she had said that out loud. It was true but still....

“Your wish.” Lucifer whispered with a wicked grin. “My command.” He leaned down and bit her lip before soothing the small hurt with his tongue. Within an instant he hooked her legs over his shoulders, his fingers dug into the cheeks of her ass as he slowly began to thrust deeper inside of her.

Chloe’s eyes widened, her breath came in gasps and her fingers dug into his sides leaving half moon marks in his skin. “Lucifer.” She cried his name. Her body shook almost uncontrollably as he took her higher and higher. Her skin felt too tight, her body turning to liquid as fire coursed through her. In this moment there was no doubt left in Chloe’s mind where she belonged. 

“Please.” The plea echoed around them but for the life of her Chloe couldn’t say what exactly she was begging for. All she knew is that she never wanted him to stop.

The way her body gripped him, her muscles contracting around him pulling him closer to the edge was driving him insane with desire. “Tell me.”

“Please.” The plea was louder than before.

Lucifer dug his fingers deeper as he gripped her tight. “Tell me.” He repeated the command as he slowed his thrusts.

“Oh...” Her eyes widened. “Lucifer.” Chloe had barely stopped herself from saying the one word that was guaranteed to piss him off. 

He pulled back until his cock was almost out of her body before slowly easing back in. A muscle ticked in his jaw. She wasn’t the only one who was suffering. “Come on, Chloe. Just tell me.”

Chloe couldn’t take it any more. She wanted him deeper, she needed... “Please, Lucifer. Harder.”

Her plea laced command was all it took for Lucifer to finally give in. He adjusted her legs on his shoulders, pulling her body closer to his. 

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

Over and over until Chloe tossed her head from side to side, her fingers digging bloody rivulets into his skin as she called his name. This was what she had been missing all of this time. It was what she wanted but she needed more. 

As if he had read her mind Lucifer slowly began to circle her clit with his thumb, slowly at first building momentum until he was keeping time with his thrusts.

Stars burst behind her eyes and she screamed his name as her orgasm took her by surprise. Her body arched off the warm sand, driving him even deeper inside of her. Her climax went on and on with no let up. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. “Oh my.... Lucifer!” She screamed again as his fingers continued to circle her clit before pinching hard. Chloe almost came unglued as she thrashed around trying to find respite but she kept coming. It was too much, too intense she couldn’t handle this much pleasure, no one could.

Chloe was unaware she had uttered the words until Lucifer whispered, “Oh, but you can and more.”

 _More?_ Her breath caught in her throat at the thought. _She was going to die.... again. Was it possible to die from too much pleasure?_ If there was she was sure Lucifer would be the one to do it to her.

She screamed his name as she clawed at his skin, another orgasm followed hot on the heels of the last one. Lucifer pushed into her, driving deeper and deeper, her inner muscles squeezing him like a vise until with a shout he came deep inside of her. 

Silently, he kissed each ankle before gently lowering them to the sand. For a brief moment he collapsed on top of her. He let her feel his weight before moving to lay beside her. 

Nothing but the harsh sounds of breathing surrounded them for a while as they both fought to bring themselves back under control.

“Wow.” The word echoed around them. If she had known it was going to be like this she would have slept with Lucifer sooner. An aftershock sliced through her. Yes, she would have definitely done it a lot sooner.

Lucifer trailed his fingers across her hip as they lay facing each other. There were a lot of things he wanted to say but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a contented sigh as he pulled her closer and placed a lingering kiss on her upturned lips.

Maze stood outside of the one room she had been sure Lucifer wouldn’t have wanted Chloe in. Most of the time the room was used as a punishment to show the punished what they would never have again. But there wasn't a doubt in her mind the two of them were in there. Not only could she hear the passion they were sharing but she could feel it too. She would be willing to bet the heat coming off of the room had much less to do with being in Hell and a lot more to do with what Lucifer and Chloe were doing in the room.

With a knowing smile on her face she pounded on the door. “Lucifer, you in there?”

“What is it, Maze?” The question was out of his mouth the second he opened the door and walked out of the room. _Whatever it was it had better be good._

“Am I disturbing you?” Maze winked knowingly before turning her gaze on Chloe. “Did you finally get some?” 

With a wide smile on her face Chloe pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. There was no way she was going to answer that. “I...”

Maze was surprised there wasn’t a blush to be had on Chloe’s face as she gave her a light bump on the shoulder and let her off the hook. Besides she was sure she would get all of the sordid details later... one way or another. “I found out why Chloe is here.”

Chloe’s brow wrinkled in confusion. She already knew why. It had been entirely her call.

The look on Lucifer’s face told Maze she should get right to the point. “The demon that was sent to write the message decided that it wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t sure if Chloe would see it or even if she would understand what it meant. Which apparently he was right since...” She grinned unrepentantly at Lucifer and Chloe. “Sorry, it’s true. Anyway, he figured it would just be easier to send her here to you so you could tell her what you wanted her to hear in person.” 

Lucifer couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So a demon decided to do _me_ a favor?” Despite the circumstances it still pissed him off that something or someone would dare to steal his jam. He was the only one who granted favors. 

Maze nodded but didn’t say anything. She was pretty sure Lucifer wasn’t finished.

“How dare the bastard....” He glared at Maze. “Who is he?” At the mutinous expression on his demon’s face he stepped closer, his voice harsh as he demanded, “I want a name, Maze.”

“Look, Lucifer I get that you’re angry.” Maze quickly tried to placate him. “But why not let me punish him instead?”

“You?” His eyebrows rose. “Why would I let you punish him?”

She ignored his incredulous tone. “Because he’s a demon, Lucifer. He has no soul so if you kill him that’s it, he’s done.”

“So?” Lucifer failed to see why he should give a damn whether the demon that had killed his Chloe was gone for good. 

“Lucifer.” Chloe whispered his name.

The King of Hell held up his finger as he interrupted. “You’ll be too easy on him.” 

Maze stared up at him in disbelief. “When have you ever known me to go easy on anything?”

Lucifer nodded. _She had a point. His demon was his best torturer because she loved it so much._ “Okay, Maze. You can do the punishing. But I want him to suffer. A lot. Because of him Chloe is stuck in Hell.”

She nodded her head in understanding but before she could say anything Chloe began to speak.

“Ummmmm...” Chloe swallowed hard before she continued, “That’s not technically true.”

The Devil, his brow furrowed with confusion turned to stare at the love of his life. “What do you mean it’s not technically true?” He was beginning to have a bad feeling about all of this. “What did you do?”

Neither of them noticed as Maze turned and walked away.

“Well... for some reason I still don’t understand you didn’t want me to come back into the dreaming again... and we couldn’t find any other way for me to see you.” Chloe paused to take a deep breath. “And... it had been too long since I last saw you. I couldn’t wait any longer to...”

“What did you do, Chloe?” He repeated his question.

Chloe took another deep breath and began to explain. “After I was shot, I knew that I was going to die and I realized this was the way.”

“The way?” His heart thundered in his chest. The thought of Chloe dying cut him to the quick.

She nodded. “An angel came to take me to Heaven but I refused to go. I only wanted to be with you.”

Lucifer’s mouth hung open. He was in complete shock. “You refused Heaven?”

“Yes.”

He shook his head unable to wrap his mind around the fact Chloe willingly refused Heaven. _Did she even realize what she had given up?_ A horrible, sinking feeling fell into the pit of his stomach. _Chloe could never go back. No matter what._ “Why?”

Tears began to swim in her eyes as she stared up at him. “Why do you think?” She stepped closer and cupped his cheek in her hand. “For you, Lucifer.”

For a brief moment nothing but silence reigned. It was almost as if Hell itself held its collective breath waiting for what would happen next.

“But, Heaven....” He was still having a hard time understanding. “How could you refuse?”

“Don’t you understand, Lucifer?” Chloe smiled as she spoke. “My Heaven is with you. At least your brother understand that.”

Even though she added that last bit beneath her breath Lucifer still heard her.

“Amenadiel was there?” He couldn’t believe his brother would allow Chloe to go to Hell. He was going to give his brother a piece of his mind.

“Uh huh, he and Linda stayed by my side the whole time.” Her smile turned sad. “Once the angel arrived he refused to let me go but Amenadiel convinced him that he couldn’t force me into Heaven. And even though he wasn’t happy about it he opened a set of stairs right there in the hospital floor.” She was still kind of amazed at that. It had been cool and kind of terrifying all at the same time. “The rest you know.”

Lucifer stood still trying to understand, to take it all in but he couldn’t because of him Chloe would never see the Silver City, she was locked out of Heaven forever. There had to be something he could do, someway he could fix it. If there was one person too good for Hell it was his detective.

Lost in his thoughts he failed to see the determined look cross Chloe’s face. “And whatever it is you’re thinking about doing you should know Amenadiel said to tell you that if you give me any trouble you’re going to have to answer to him.”

Even though she didn’t say it Lucifer could hear the _so there._ And he could almost see her need to stick her tongue out at him. “Oh, he did, did he?”

She nodded her head emphatically.

His grin was wicked as he spoke, “Well then, I guess I had better not give you any trouble.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Chloe’s answering grin was just as wicked. “I could stand for you to give me a little more trouble.” She added as she glanced at the door behind them.

Lucifer was glad she couldn’t see the sadness in his eyes. He would half to let her go but surely making love to her one more time wasn’t too much to ask to hold him for the rest of his existence. “Trust me, Chloe.” His eyes flashed red at the challenge as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her back into the room. “There’s nothing little about me, as you well know.”

“Lucifer.” She sighed his name as the door locked shut behind them.

“I love you, Chloe.” Lucifer leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he whispered softly in her ear, “Goodbye.” With a sad smile on his face, Lucifer reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face before he turned and walked quietly out of the room. Despite how much he loved having Chloe by his side he knew he couldn’t allow her to stay with him. She didn’t deserve to be in Hell. So he did the one thing he swore he would never do.

He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. As he clasped his hands in front of him he began to pray for his father to take her. “Please, Dad. Don’t let her stay. Chloe doesn’t deserve to be here.” Tears filled his eyes. “Please.”

“I’m here, Luci.”

Lucifer opened his eyes to see his brother Amenadiel standing beside him. A feeling of gratitude washed over him as he rose to his feet. “Dad sent you.” 

Amenadiel gave a noncommittal nod. “You want me to take Chloe to Heaven even though it means you will never see her again?” He couldn’t believe his brother would do something so unselfish. _He really does love her._

“I know, Amenadiel.” And the thought all but killed him but Lucifer ignored the pain that ripped through his body. It was just something he was going to have to get used to. The pain of losing Chloe was going to be his constant companion for the rest of his existence. 

The angel could see how much pain Lucifer was in. “Are you sure, Luci? You do know that Chloe chose to be here? You know that little thing called free will?”

Free will be damned. _How could she have chosen to be in Hell even for him?_ There was no way Chloe could realize what she had given up. It was up to him to rectify it. “Yes, I’m sure.” Before his brother could say anything else Lucifer pointed to the door behind him. “She’s in there sleeping.”

Amenadiel took a step towards the room but stopped before his hand reached the doorknob. Even an angel could feel the power of the room behind the closed door. “Uh, Luci?” He pointed toward the door. 

“Oh, forgive me, brother.” Lucifer opened the door and stepped into the room. As the power flooded through him he waved Amenadiel inside. 

“What do you see?” Amenadiel couldn’t resist asking the question. He knew in this room a person would see their desire but because of Lucifer was muting the room he couldn’t see anything but Chloe lying on the bed sleeping.

“Chloe.” Lucifer whispered with a catch in his throat. “It’s always Chloe.”

Without another word Amenadiel scooped the love of Lucifer’s life into his arms, walked out of the room and disappeared.

The monitors hooked up to Chloe began to go off, loudly echoing through the painfully quiet room. Linda gripped Amenadiel’s hand in hers. _How was she going to say goodbye to one of her closest friends?_

“It’s okay, Linda.”

Tears clung to her eyelashes as she glared up at him. “How can you say that, Amenadiel?”

With his large hand he gently wiped away a tear. “Just watch.”

As the nurse shut off the monitors, Chloe’s gasp of breath echoed around them. A flurry of activity filled the room as doctors and nurses rushed in and quickly hustled Amenadiel and Linda out of the room.

As soon as they were seated outside of Chloe’s room Linda turned to him. “How did you know?”

Before Amenadiel could answer Dan rushed towards them, his eyes wild with fearful hope. “I was on my way to get Trixie when they stopped me. What’s going on?”

“We don’t know yet.” Linda stared at the door as she answered. “The monitors started beeping, Chloe started breathing and then we were ushered out of the room.”

The three friends sat quietly each one lost in their own thoughts as they waited for the doctors, at this point they would take anyone who could bring them news.

Finally after what seemed like hours a doctor walked towards them.

“How is she? What’s going on?” Dan fired the questions at the doctor one after the other.

With a perplexed look on his face the doctor began to explain. “It looks like the damage caused by the bullet wasn’t as extensive as it first seemed.” That was the only explanation he could come up with. There was no way he was telling these people that their friend was miraculously cured from what should have been a lethal wound. They would think he was insane. “It was probably due to the amount of blood that confused the tech who read the x-rays.”

Dan could care less how it happened only that the doctors had been wrong and Chloe was going to pull through. “So what does that mean exactly?”

The good doctor really hated putting himself out on a limb especially since he had already done that by telling them their friend was dying. But he didn’t have a choice, he just hoped there wouldn’t be any more _changes._ “It means Miss Decker is going to be fine.”

“Thank God.” Linda whispered softly, clutching Amenadiel’s arm as she spoke. 

Amenadiel’s lips curled into a smile. “Indeed.”

“What the hell did you do?” Maze glared at him. She had spent the last hour searching for Chloe before she realized her friend was no longer in Hell.

“Now is not a good time, Maze.” All he wanted was to be left alone. Lucifer wasn’t sure he was going to survive letting Chloe go a second time.

“Tough.” She snarled the word through clenched teeth. “You sent her away, didn’t you?”

Lucifer took a deep breath. “She didn’t belong here, Maze. You know she didn’t.”

She inclined her head. As much as she would like to be able to Maze couldn’t argue with that. “But she chose to be here. Did you think about that?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you bother to ask her what she wanted or did you just wait until she was asleep before you...” At the look on Lucifer’s face she knew she had her answer. “You bastard! How could you do this to Chloe?”

“It was for the best.” How he hated those words. No words, in the history of forever had caused more pain than those five little words he had just uttered to Maze.

There was a lot more that Maze wanted to say but the raw pain in Lucifer’s voice brought her up short. Usually she quite enjoyed kicking a man when he was down but Lucifer despite his being a giant ass at the moment was still her friend. “So what happened?”

‘I asked Dad to save her and he sent Amenadiel down here to get her.”

 _So he really did send her away while she slept._ Chloe was going to be so pissed. Maze opened her mouth to speak but Lucifer quietly interrupted.

“If anyone deserves to go to Heaven it’s the detective.” Lucifer tried to ignore the pain that sliced through his heart. 

_Heaven? How could Chloe be there?_ “Wait. I thought Chloe had refused to be taken to Heaven by the angel. And once it’s refused you can’t ever...” 

Lucifer didn’t even wonder how Maze knew. She’d probably done some eavesdropping on their conversation. He nodded. “She did but Dad made an exception. At this very moment Chloe’s walking in the Silver....”

A horrible feeling sank to the pit of Maze’s stomach. _When had he ever made an exception?_ “Lucifer...” 

But she didn’t need to finish her thoughts Lucifer had already came to the same conclusion. “He’s never made an exception.” As he started to pace his eyes began to glow red. _Where in the hell was Chloe?_

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice was groggy as she called his name. _Where was he?_ The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in his arms. “Lucifer.” She tried to yell but it came out a mere squeak.

“Shh.” Linda patted her hand. “It’s okay, Chloe. We’re here.” Tears filled her eyes as she thought about how close she had come to losing her friend. “You’re going to be okay.”

“We?” Chloe glanced behind Linda but they were the only ones in the room.

“Huh?” Linda looked over her shoulder. “Amenadiel must have been called away or something. But anyway....”

She quickly interrupted before Linda could say anything else. “What happened? Where’s Lucifer?”

“It’s okay. You were shot and we thought..” She shook her head. “But never mind what we thought. All that matters is that you’re okay.”

Chloe shook her head. _No, that had already happened._ “You don’t understand, Linda. I died and I was with Lucifer.”

“What?” Linda knew that wasn’t possible. After all Lucifer was still in Hell. There was no way Chloe had been with him. _Was there?_

“I died and I refused to go to Heaven so I could be with Lucifer.” Chloe repeated. “And we...” Tears filled her eyes as she whispered his name again, “Lucifer.” _Where was he?_ She couldn’t go back to living her life without him. She wouldn’t. On a determined note her eyes drifted close.

Linda blinked rapidly as she tried to wrap her mind around what Chloe was saying, especially the part about refusing Heaven. _Was that even possible?_ She was way out of her element, she needed help. With a reassuring glance at Chloe Linda folded her hands together and began to pray for Amenadiel.

“What’s wrong, Linda?”

She couldn’t stop herself from jumping. “Don’t do that, Amenadiel.” Linda admonished before quickly telling him what Chloe had said.

“It’s all true.”

“I didn’t think it was true. I figured it must be some kind of...” Linda’s voice trailed off as it dawned on her what her angel had said. “Do what now?”

“Chloe did die and she refused to go to Heaven.” Shock colored his voice as he spoke. “She wanted to be with Lucifer.” It still shook him to his core that she had willingly followed his brother to Hell. No one had ever willing gone to Hell until Chloe.

“So, how... why....?”

“Lucifer sacrificed his heart so that Chloe could go to Heaven. But since she had refused she can’t ever...” Amenadiel glanced down at his sleeping friend and gave her a sympathetic look. He had known the horror of not being allowed access to the Silver City for a brief time. He could only imagine how it would feel to be forever locked out. His body shuddered at the thought.

Two hours later and for the second time Lucifer couldn’t believe what or rather who he was seeing. He leaned in closer and squinted. There was no way he was seeing who he thought he was. “Charlotte?” _What in the hell would she being doing there. He knew for a fact she was supposed to be in Heaven._

“No, son. It’s me.”

“Mum?” It couldn’t be. “But I sent you to your own universe.” Lucifer’s mouth gaped as he stared. 

“I know. And there I was able to create many....” She paused, there were some things that were better kept to herself... at least for now. “But when your son needs you...”

Lucifer was at a loss. _How could she know any of it? It wasn’t as if there had been a way for him to tell her even if he had wanted to._ “What do you know?”

She gave him a sad smile. “I know all of it, Lucifer.”

 _How was this even possible?_ “I don’t understand. How?”

“How do you think? You willing gave up the one person you loved more than anything.” She stepped forward and to caress his cheek. “The second you called on your father to take Chloe from Hell he brought me back.”

“What?” Lucifer had been positive there was no way for her to leave the universe he had sent her to, that not even his father would be able to get to her.

At the look on her son’s face she gently reminded him, “Your father’s God, son. There’s nothing he can’t do just those things he won’t. But because of your willing sacrifice he sent me to take your place.”

 _Take his place? How?_ “But you hate Hell.” Lucifer wasn’t sure what was going on or how he was supposed to react. “You said you never wanted to come back.”

His mother touched his cheek. “But I love you, son. And there’s nothing that I won’t do for you.” She shrugged. “Besides I’m sure running Hell and being tortured in Hell are two very different things.”

Lucifer nodded. “You could say that.”

“But don’t get too excited.” His mother quickly warned before he could even begin to get his hopes up. “I’m not allowed to take your place full time. You will be able to spend six consecutive months in LA but then you will have to spend the other six months here in Hell. It’s up to you when.”

Before Lucifer could get excited about the prospect of going back to LA it dawned on him he really had no reason to go back. Chloe was gone. 

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” She had come all of this way... she had even made nice with his father just so he would allow her to help Lucifer.

“Chloe’s not...”

But before he could finish explaining his mother waved her hand, “Oh, that.” She gave another nonchalant wave of her hand. “It’s okay, son. That’s all been taken care of.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. He hated secrets with a passion and especially ones about Chloe. “What does that mean?”

“You shall see.” She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “You’d best go now, Amenadiel is waiting for you. You have the weekend to decide when your time in Hell starts.”

There were a thousand other questions running through Lucifer’s mind but he stopped himself from asking any of them. The only thing that mattered to him was getting topside and finding out where Chloe was. “Thank you.” He didn’t give his mother time to say anything else as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek before he unfurled his wings and disappeared.

In the back of his mind Lucifer couldn’t deny he had thought it, all of it might be some sort of cruel trick but true to her word the second he stepped into LA his brother, Amenadiel was waiting for him.

He had half expected his brother to be waiting for him as soon as he had left the gates of Hell but he realized Amenadiel wouldn’t want to leave his son for very long.

“Long time no see, brother.” Lucifer teased as his brother rushed forward and gave him a hug.

Even though his brother’s tone was teasing Amenadiel could see Lucifer’s heart just wasn’t in it. “What’s wrong, Luci?” He held him at arms length as he searched his eyes for the answer.

Not only did Lucifer not lie but he was also not one to beat around the bush. “I know you didn’t take Chloe to Heaven.”

“How did you know that?” Too late Amenadiel realized Lucifer could be bluffing and if he was he had just given him proof. “I mean...”

“Because Chloe burned that bridge when she refused to go the first time. And we both know our father isn’t one to give second chances or make exceptions. So, I ask you again, where is the Detective?” Lucifer stared into Amenadiel’s eyes willing him to answer.

He wasn’t sure if Lucifer was going to appreciate what he had done. “Now Lucifer before you get yourself all worked up...”

“Just tell me.”

Amenadiel inclined his head. “Since Chloe can’t go to Heaven I brought her here.”

Lucifer felt his heart begin to race with excitement. Chloe was here and he was here. All was right with his.... His happiness began to wither at the look on his brother’s face. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

His brother, an angel, God’s best warrior gave him a sheepish look. “Well, you see...”

“I swear, Amenadiel.” Lucifer’s face contorted in anger. “If you don’t spit it out you’re not going to have to worry about hitting another bridge because I’m going to make sure you do by throwing you into one.” 

“You know that only happened one time and I...” At the desperate look on Lucifer’s face Amenadiel cleared his throat before he quickly added, “I brought her back to her body mere seconds before she was supposed to die.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Confusion colored his voice. “I don’t understand. If Chloe never died then she never came to Hell and we never...” And just like that he was back to anger. “Why, brother?” _Why would his brother want to erase the one thing he had wanted above all else?_ “Why would you do that?” He repeated the question.

“I thought that if I could reset the timeline then it would erase Chloe’s refusal of Heaven and then one day..” At the pain filled look on his brother’s face Amenadiel quickly added, “Years and years from now when it was time she would be allowed to walk the streets of the Silver City.”

Although, Lucifer felt positive he knew the answer he still wanted confirmation. “And?” 

Amenadiel shook his head. “Father wouldn’t budge.”

This was just great. “So not only can she not go to Heaven when the time comes but she doesn’t even remember what we did when we were in...” Lucifer really wasn’t trying to make it all about himself. But he had to admit the sex between them was beyond memorable and the thought that Chloe wouldn’t remember it drove him nuts.

“Chloe remembers everything.”

“Of course she does.” Lucifer’s grin was back and it was contagious. “How could she not? After all I am unforgettable.” 

“Oh, brother.” Amenadiel muttered beneath his breath before he quickly changed the subject. “Did Mom tell you about the deal she and Dad came up with?”

“Yes. She told me.” Lucifer didn’t want to seem ungrateful but he still had to spend six months out of the year without her.

At the less than excited tone from Lucifer it was all Amenadiel could do to keep from rolling his eyes. He couldn’t believe it hadn’t dawned on his brother yet. “Chloe can travel to and from Hell at will, Luci. She will just need someone to carry her.”

 _He wouldn’t have to be without her._ For a moment a thrill went through him at the thought but he still wasn’t happy with the thought of Chloe spending any sort of time in Hell. It wasn’t the place for her and he said as much to his brother.

“If I were you, Luci. I would let Chloe decide that.” Amenadiel offered the advice helpfully. “Especially since right now she’s not real happy with you at the moment.”

“I don’t see why.” With an innocent look on his face Lucifer placed his hand on his heart. “I’m perfectly innocent in any wrongdoing.’

Amendial couldn’t control the snickering. “Oh, yeah. Go with that, please.” Chloe was going to kill him and the best part was going to be that he would be there to watch his brother get his just desserts.

“Where is she now?”

“The doctor released her from the hospital so...”

“She’s at home.” Despite everything Lucifer couldn’t nor wouldn’t deny the thrill of happiness that shot through him. Thankfully, he was hidden from prying eyes as he began to unfurl his wings. While he missed driving his car flying was much faster and he wanted to get to Chloe as fast as he could. 

“No, she’s not.” Amenadiel called out hastily.

Lucifer’s wings snapped back in. “What do you mean she’s not?” He glared at his brother. “Then where in the hell is she?”

A teasing light shown in Amenadiel’s eyes as his lips began to curve into a smile. “Where do you think she is?”

“Lux.” Lucifer whispered with awe in his voice. Or more to be more exact she was in his apartment above his nightclub. “Amenadiel...”

He shook his head. “Don’t say anything. Just go. Be with Chloe. We’ll talk soon.”

“We will. I want to hear all about how my nephew is doing.” Once again his wings unfurled and he began to rise into the air.

Chloe stood on the balcony of Lucifer’s apartment staring out at the view that should have been one of the finest in LA but she didn’t even notice. Lucifer was all she could think about. Her mind was wrapped up in thoughts of the last time she had been there. She'd begged him not to leave her and had said goodbye to him all in the same moment. But before she could get lost in sadness the time they had spent together in Hell crossed her mind. She closed her eyes as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. “Please, Lucifer.” G... How she missed him. She would give almost anything, do anything to have him back.

“I do love it when you beg, Detective.” Lucifer winced at the thought of the last time he had heard her beg in this very apartment. It wasn't a happy memory. But just as quickly the memory of her pleas in his arms in Hell ran through his mind.

With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, terrified his voice was only a dream come to torment her Chloe slowly opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her. _He was really there._ “Lucifer!” She yelled his name as she launched herself into his arms. “How? What?” The questions were almost incoherent as she buried her face between his neck and shoulder inhaling the fragrant scent that was Lucifer.

“It was...”

But Chloe cut him off. “Never mind. The why and hows don’t really matter all that matters is that you’re back.” She reigned tiny kisses on his neck as she held him tighter. “You are back right? For good?”

“Well...” His arms tightened around her for a moment before he lowered her until she was standing in front of him. “Technically, I am back however there are rules.”

She didn’t want to think about rules or anything else that might hinder her happiness at his return but Chloe knew it was better to face the music at once. “What rules?” Her voice betrayed the worry she felt.

“Apparently Mum and Dad....” Lucifer started from the beginning and explained everything to Chloe. “And now I have the weekend to decide which six months to spend where.” He hated the thought of being away from Chloe for any length of time but six months seemed like an eternity. He had already lived it once he wasn’t sure he could do it again.

“If you think you’re going to spend that long away from me....” She shook her head as she shuddered at the thought. There was no way she was going to face that kind of pain not ever again. “You can just think again.” Chloe still wasn’t over the last time he had made a decision without taking her wants into account she would be damned if she was going to let him get away with it a second time.

“You don’t understand, Chloe.” Lucifer attempted to explain. “I don’t have a choice. That’s the deal.”

“No, Lucifer. It’s you who doesn’t understand.” She took a step back, put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. “It was bad enough that you took it upon yourself to have me taken from your side without my consent...”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Lucifer felt as if he was going to be spending the rest of his existence explaining his actions to Chloe. He knew if he had to make the decision over again he would do the same thing. “You didn’t, you don’t belong in Hell.”

“That wasn’t your decision to make... at least not without talking to me.” As she leaned closer she narrowed her eyes. “There’s no way you’re going to make this decision without me.” Chloe continued as if Lucifer hadn’t interrupted. “And just so you know. Wherever you go I will go too.” She was never going to feel the pain and loss she had felt when Lucifer had left her.

“You don’t belong in Hell.” Lucifer repeated the words softly.

Chloe took a deep breath and counted to ten to let the spark of anger subside before she added, "Don't you get it yet, Lucifer? I belong wherever you are." It was all Chloe could do to keep from stomping her foot in frustration. _What was it going to take to get through to him?_ "Heaven, Hell or anywhere in between... it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. I love you and I'm always going to choose you." 

Momentarily speechless Lucifer stared at her. He didn't think he would ever understand why she loved him like she did. “Is that right?”

Chloe inclined her head. “Yes.” She turned and started towards the elevator.

Lucifer reached out, snagged her by the arm and pulled her back towards him. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I need to get pencils, markers and paper.” Chloe began to reel off the list of things she would need. “Oh, and I should probably get a chalkboard.”

His brow wrinkled, his voice laced with confusion as he asked, “What for?”

She caressed his cheek as she spoke, “So we can figure out the best time to spend where. I mean we’ll need to take into account all of Trixie’s activities and there are some other things we will want to be here for.” She didn’t mention Amenadiel and Linda’s upcoming wedding. It wasn’t her secret to tell. Besides she was sure he was going to ask Lucifer to be his best man.

Lucifer’s mouth gaped open. He still couldn’t believe it. _Chloe was planning on spending six months in Hell with him._ “But Hell isn’t a place for... and she couldn’t even if she wanted to. ”

“Oh, no of course not.” Chloe shook her head emphatically. It was one thing for her to spend time in Hell to be with Lucifer but it wasn’t for her daughter. “When I’m with you there she can spend the time with her father. I’m sure she would love it. Besides, I can always come back on weekends to see her, right.”

Silently Lucifer nodded his head. He was not only shocked but he was also in complete awe of Chloe. The way she talked so nonchalantly about spending six months in Hell as if she were going on a Hawaiian vacation it was as if.... His heart began to beat faster as it finally occurred to him. He had heard her say the words before but it wasn’t until that very moment it finally sank in, Chloe really was in love with him.

Lucifer leaned his head down until their foreheads touched. His voice was whisper soft as he spoke, “What is your greatest desire?”

A smile curved her lips. “You, Lucifer. It’s always going to be you.”

Happiness, more than he had ever thought possible, more than he had ever thought he deserved swept through him. “I love you, Chloe.” His fingers tangled in her hair as he smiled down at her. “You belong to the Devil now and I’m never letting you go.”

 _It was about damn time._ Chloe smiled back. “I love you too, Lucifer. I always will.”

One year later

“Wouldn’t you rather have your wedding in church?” Penelope Decker had dreamed of the day her little girl would get married in a church wearing a beautiful white gown. Instead her daughter was refusing to wear white and was insisting on being married in a bar. Her lips curled in distaste. Not that she had anything against Lux, it was a great bar but it wasn't a place she wanted to see her daughter get married in. “A church would be so much nicer than this... this.... bar.”

“Mom.” Chloe managed to put all of her exasperation she was feeling into the one word.

“Nightclub.” Lucifer corrected helpfully as he leaned against the door.

"Lucifer." Chloe hissed in warning. "You can't come in here.” Before he could dare to open the door she quickly locked it. “It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." And after everything they had been through to get to this point she really didn’t want to risk anything else happening to spoil their day.

Lucifer couldn't help but smile as he rested his hand on the doorknob. Chloe knew him too well. "I wouldn't dream of it." Which wasn't necessarily true if she said the word he would be more than happy to dispense with that particular bit of out dated nonsense. Because of all the last minute wedding preparations he hadn't seen her for almost a week and it was starting to drive him crazy. He leaned closer and spoke softly, "I just wanted to make sure you're ready."

"Almost." Chloe rushed to assure him.

With his heart racing in his chest he nodded. "I'll see you out front." 

Despite his assertions to the contrary Chloe knew Lucifer wouldn't relax until the wedding was over and she had his ring on her finger. "I'll be the one not wearing white."

"It doesn't matter what you wear or what you don't, Chloe. You're beautiful." He smiled as he heard her mother's whispered 'awww.' "Although, if you'd rather go au naturel far be it for me to try to dissuade you. As a matter of fact give me a minute to clear Lux and I’ll be happy to join you." Not that he had any qualms about his own nudity but there were some parts of his wife he would like to remain a mystery to the rest of their family and friends.

"Lucifer." Chloe's shocked tone carried down the hall. "Behave."

His smile widened. _How he loved her and he couldn't wait to get her alone._ "Okay, I’ll behave." Her sigh of relief was audible and Lucifer was unable to stop himself from teasing, "For now."

As the faint strands of the wedding march began to play Lucifer smiled. “It’s time.”

Fifteen minutes later Lucifer and Chloe were standing in front of their family and friends reciting vows that would bind them together forever.

A lot of couples agonize over their vows for weeks trying to come up with the perfect thing to say but for Lucifer and Chloe their vows came easy.

"Lucifer." A hush fell over Lux as Chloe began to speak, "I want to spend an eternity with you." As she stared into his eyes she cupped his cheek in her hand. "In Heaven..."

Lucifer curled his fingers around hers as he added softly, "In Hell..."

They spoke the final part of their vows in unison. "Or anywhere in between... it doesn't matter as long as we're together."

Even though not everyone understood the significance of their vows a collective ‘awwww’ went through the crowd as Lucifer bent his head to passionately kiss his new wife. As the kiss continued catcalls rang out from their family and friends.

With a huge grin on his face Amenadiel clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Hey Luci, do I get to kiss the bride?” 

Lucifer raised his head and gave his brother a mock glare. “Only if I can kiss yours.” His brow raised in question.

Amenadiel glanced over his shoulder at his wife of nine months before turning back to his brother. “I don’t think so.”

The Devil through back his head and laughed out loud.

As the crowd gathered around to congratulate them Amenadiel pulled his brother into a bear hug and whispered in his ear. “Does Chloe know she’ll have to do this again in Hell?”

Lucifer quickly shushed him as he glanced around to make sure his new wife hadn’t heard, thankfully she was too busy talking to Linda to notice. “No, Amenadiel I haven’t found the right time to bring it up.”

“You go back in two weeks.” Amenadiel felt it prudent to point the timeframe out.

“Don’t you think I know that, brother.” He just wasn’t sure how to tell her. 

One look at the worried look on Lucifer’s face and Chloe knew something was up. Whatever it was they would face it together. She just had to convince him of that. She walked over to him, slid her hand in his and waited until his fingers tightened around hers before she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to...” Lucifer paused, he was the Devil he would always tell the truth no matter what. “No, that’s not right. I didn’t forget I’ve just been putting it off until...”

“Just tell me.”

He took a deep breath as he started to explain. “You’re going to be the Queen of Hell and....” 

Chloe nodded her head. “I kind of already figured that part out myself with you being the King of Hell and all.”

His mouth gaped open at the way she spoke so nonchalantly. “But you can’t just walk in as my wife and be Queen. There’s test and a ceremony and...”

She gripped his hand tighter. “Whatever the test is, it doesn’t matter. I chose you, Lucifer and I’ll do whatever I have to do to be with you.”

“But...” Lucifer couldn’t believe how easy Chloe was accepting the news it was almost as if she already knew about... Of course Maze must have told her. “Chloe, I...”

Chloe turned to face him, her eyes shining bright with all of the love she felt for her husband, the Devil. “In Heaven or Hell, remember?”

A beautiful smile graced his handsome face as he stared down at the love of his life. “Or anywhere in between.”

As he spun Chloe into his arms for their first dance as husband and wife, Lucifer bent his head and began to softly sing the words to _Eternal Flame_ against her ear. Contentment washed through him. After years of being alone the Devil had finally found his own Heaven in Chloe’s embrace.


End file.
